killerkidshorrorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Rogue
Operation Rogue is an fifth installment in the Killer Universe franchise. This series so far won't have characters from other shows appear. The first season will consist of 8 episodes. The first season is set in Las Vegas, Nevada. Other locations include the Velvet Angel Casino. In the second season, majority of the season will take place in New York City starting in the fourth episode. Los Angeles and Phoenix is also seen from Zave and Wes' perspective. On February 25, 2018, two spin-offs are in the works under the working titles Code Renegade and Insurgent League. On June 6, 2019, the series was renewed for a third season which will reboot the series. On June 27, 2019, it was announced that there are ideas to have the show have minor connections with Crime and Agency. Another idea for the show to crossover with the Police Business franchise has also been talked. On July 10, 2019, it was announced that the third season will have 22 episodes beginning with a 2-episode premiere on January 6, 2020. On July 11, 2019, a companion series rather than a spin-off titled Insurgents is announced. Later that day it was announced that the reboot would be titled Rogues, ending Operation Rogue. Synopsis The series follows a group of undercover rogue agents as they now work together to dominate Las Vegas' top casino but can they trust each other. Production Filming begans in early August of 2017 for a summer 2018 premiere. In the wake of the 2017 Las Vegas massacre, production was halted. Only 8 episodes were completed. On November 20, 2017, the last 6 unproduced episodes will be added to the possible second season. The series was pushed forward for a February premiere. On December 9, 2017, it is finally decided that the last 6 episodes will be part of season 1. The events of the Las Vegas massacre will be completely ignored. Characters Main *Natt Lanchester, a thief (seasons 1–2) *Zave Valentine, Natt's partner in crime (seasons 1–2) *Wes Seabecker, a forced hitman later works with Natt and Zave (seasons 1–2) *Veronica Habberger (seasons 1–2) *Tarah Mealone † , close worker to Stan Bentley. In the season 2 premiere, Faye ordered Walden and his men to murder her which was later pinned on Wes. (season 1, guest season 2) *Stanford Bentley † , boss of the Velvet Angel Casino (season 1) *Faye Bentley † , Stanford's daughter. (season 2) *Walden Bentley, Stanford's son. (season 2) *Dexis McDonald (season 2) *Jeremiah Packer (season 2) *Winter Griffith (season 2) Recurring *Nadia Tanpumb, Natt's girlfriend *Jimmy Randall, Casino employee *Quincy Dobson, a "money man" *Brady Channing, Veronica's co-worker *Cara Bentley, Stan's wife *Faith McCual, Casino dancer *Gigi Vector, Zave's love interest *Nolan Matthews *Rob Donavan, the team's boss * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes Trivia *Operation Rogue could be the start of a new franchise. **It would be the second spin-off to expand into a franchise, the first was Police Business. *The series will barley have any references to earlier shows. *This series takes inspiration from the Grand Theft Auto video game series. *The reference to Sean Bentley is the only connection to Killer Kids. Category:Shows